


El tiempo siempre es escaso para quienes necesitan, pero para los que aman dura para siempre

by GissefromMars22



Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Amor - Freeform, Amor eterno, M/M, Malec, Recuerdos, Redescubrirse, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, un poco de angustia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Segunda parte, Alex comienza a recordar mas sobre su vida pasada, algo que cambiara su vida por completo...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tu & Yo, Nosotros Siempre Parecemos Encontrar Nuestro Camino de Vuelta Hacia el Otro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073789
Kudos: 4





	El tiempo siempre es escaso para quienes necesitan, pero para los que aman dura para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Navidad!!!! gracias por sus hermosas respuestas a la primera parte de esta historia, decidi continuarla, espero que este a la altura de sus expectativas!!!  
> Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios, me encanta saber que les parecio hasta ahora!

“Si es lo que quieres, si es lo que te hace feliz…entonces ve por ello!”  
El hermoso rostro frente a él era desconocido, pero absolutamente familiar, los ojos oscuros que parecían conocer el interior de su alma, la mirada de comprensión y cariño en el rostro de la joven, sus labios pintados de un color rojo intenso le sonreían con picardía, hacían que el corazón de Alex se contrajera dolorosamente…pero no había tiempo para pensar, el sueño continuaba.  
Pasaba de ese lugar tan conocido y extraño a la vez, un instituto, pudo notar Alex aun con la rapidez en que los eventos se estaban dando en su sueño, hacia un largo pasillo y una gran puerta de madera pesada.  
Podía verse bajando las escaleras del lugar con tanto entusiasmo como nerviosismo. Su decisión era firme, de eso no había dudas, el Alex de este sueño, sabía exactamente lo que quería, en donde quería estar…y con quien.  
Al bajar en la boca de lo que parecía un subterráneo, Alex se encontró directamente ante un hall, grande elegante, acogedor, un lugar que le era tan conocido como su propio hogar. De pronto se encontró frente a una puerta, acomodándose la ropa, nervioso, ensayando líneas de lo que podrían llegar a ser su discurso para este momento:   
“No quiero que pienses que me estoy apresurando con esto…” pensaba Alex.  
“Realmente estoy seguro de lo que quiero y eres tú” naaa demasiado cursi se reprendía un segundo después.  
“ya es momento, solo, enfréntalo, has lo que sientas” se dijo para darse coraje antes de tocar la puerta.  
Los segundos desde el leve golpe en la madera hasta que se abrió, la respiración de Alex parecía acelerarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo.  
El hombre frente a él una vez más no estaba completamente claro, su perfil, sus ojos…eran tan familiares y Alex se estaba aferrando con todo lo que podía a intentar aclarar la imagen, sabiendo que en cuanto despertara los detalles dejarían su mente de inmediato. Así que se enfocó, en el cabello del hombre, en la línea de su mandíbula, en la sonrisa que estaba dedicada solo a él…  
Alex hasta casi pudo sentir el roce de sus labios con los del otro hombre, hasta que de repente se alejó y escucho la voz preocupada de su acompañante:  
“Hey, de que se trata esto? No es que me esté quejando pero…”  
Y se hoyó a si mismo respondiendo: “pensé que podríamos dar el siguiente paso” su ansiedad y nerviosismo evidente en el tono de su voz, mientras esperaba la reacción del hombre frente a él, y buscaba en esos ojos oscuros el entendimientos necesario.  
“El paso al sexo”  
“Si” respondió sencillamente… su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, su mente intentando aun descifrar por completo el rostro del hombre frente a él.  
“…puede que tenga experiencia, pero es extraño que me sienta de esta manera por alguien…” ojos color chocolate lo miraban con ternura “me preocupa que una vez que…que si nos apresuramos con esto, yo pueda perderte” concluyo el hombre frente a él.   
“Qué? Por qué piensas eso?” se escuchó responderle.  
“Mira, tú no eres el único que se siente vulnerable…” confeso el hombre.  
Y en cuanto la mirada de Alex volvió a recorrer el rostro frente a él, lo vio von toda claridad. Su pecho contrayéndose por el anhelo, la emoción, la comprensión de quien era la persona frente a él.  
“Magnus, no tienes de que preocuparte, quiero esto” respondió Alex con facilidad, como si fuera la más absoluta verdad de toda su vida, tomando por el cuello de su camiseta a Magnus, unió sus labios y lo llevo con él a la habitación…  
Y Alex pudo sentir una ola de emociones atravesarlo.  
El toque de manos en su cuello y hombros, el cariño, la comprensión, el entendimiento entre ambos. Pero sobre todo amor, el amor que se profesaban en ese instante, algo que Alex jamás había experimentado hasta ahora…  
Pero era solo un sueño, y cuando se encontró estirándose para tomar al hombre frente a él entre sus brazos una vez más, solo encontró su almohada, los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana colándose por su ventana entreabierta.  
Con la respiración agitada y la mente nublada por el sueño que acababa de tener, Alex salto de la cama, mirando a su alrededor, desconcertado. Eso no había sido un sueño, no podía serlo, se sentía tan real! Era como si las piezas de un rompecabezas comenzaran a unirse en su cabeza.  
“Magnus” pensó de inmediato el joven.  
Era él, estaba cien por ciento seguro, Magnus era el hombre con el que había estado soñando, aun antes de conocerlo, aun antes de saber que era real, que no era producto de su imaginación, que él no lo había inventado…  
Magnus había estado en sus sueños antes, era su voz la que susurraba palabras en la oscuridad, eran sus manos las que acariciaban el rostro de Alex en la penumbra, era él quien lo abrazaba haciéndole sentir que todo estaría mejor, que nada lograría que se rindiera, que sus esfuerzos valían la pena, que él valía la pena…  
“Magnus” volvió a susurrar Alex, pasando la mano por su cabello desordenado, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando una imagen apareció frente a él, era como estar soñando despierto, pero estos no podían ser sueños, eran algo más, totalmente diferente:  
“Magnus” decía Alex en el recuerdo “no-no creo que pueda vivir sin ti” sintiendo su pecho oprimido por el temor de haber perdido al hombre frente a él.  
“Yo, no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en ti” admitía el brujo, como si sus propias palabras escaparan de sus labios sin que pretendiera decirlas.  
Un dolor fuerte en la cien hizo a Alex retroceder para sentarse en su cama, “qué está sucediendo conmigo?” Se preguntaba el joven.  
Masajeo sus cienes suavemente y se levantó para dirigirse hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha, aclarar sus ideas y decidir cómo proceder con lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Frente al espejo, estudio sus ojos con cuidado, tocó sus propios labios suavemente, sintiendo el fuego encenderse en su interior, su mirada quedo perdida en otro recuerdo que hacía que su corazón se contrajera:  
“Vas a regresar, me oyes?” decía firmemente Alex al Brujo frente a él.  
“Por qué no lo haría? Mira lo que tengo esperando por mí”… y un beso. Uno que no se parecía en nada a cualquier otro que Alex haya experimentado.  
Era un beso desesperado, un beso cargado de tantas emociones que hacían que su pecho se estrujara. Lleno de amor, miedo, dudas, desesperación y esperanza, todo a la vez, todo conviviendo en su interior. Al separarse y volver a fijar sus ojos en los de color chocolate, Alex sentía el impulso de no dejarlo ir, de no dejar que Magnus se alejara, pero la acción continuaba y Alex soltaba la mano del brujo. Entonces podía sentir el calor del fuego frente a él, su mirada aun fija en el hombre que comenzaba a arder en el centro del pentagrama.  
“Te Amo, Alexander” dijo Magnus. Y la respiración de Alex se quedó atrapada en su garganta. Ese nombre, Alexander…  
“Yo también Te Amo” respondió el Alex de la visión sin dudar.  
Las manos de Nefilim se aferraron al lavatorio, como queriendo evitar que el recuerdo se fuera, queriendo sujetar esa pequeña parte de una vida olvidada.  
“Necesito verlo, debo hablar con él” pensaba para sí mismo el joven, mientras intentaba terminar cuanto antes con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Pero qué tal si las cosas no eran como él las estaba imaginando? Que tendría para decir Magnus sobre esto? Creería el Brujo que Alex se había vuelto absolutamente loco? No, claro que no. Magnus sabía algo, él lo sabía, sabía la verdad y Alex haría un gran esfuerzo por comprender.   
Entonces se escuchó a sí mismo una vez más, su voz lejana, dubitativa y nerviosa decía:   
“Escuché que- emm las relaciones, llevan esfuerzo”  
“Soy todo esfuerzo” respondía con voz rasposa Magnus y Alex casi intento alcanzarlo con la mano, antes de darse cuenta de que aún se encontraba solo, en su habitación, de camino a la salida.  
Como es que esto nunca antes me había pasado? Porque estaba sucediendo ahora?  
Las preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, aun cuando el ya conocía las respuestas: Magnus!. Magnus era lo que había cambiado.  
Ahora cada uno de sus sueños, recuerdos, como fuera que quisiera llamarlos, cobraban nuevo sentido.  
Su mente comenzó a repasar sus sueños anteriores:  
aquel en que se encontraba en un balcón, la brisa rozando su rostro, el mismo hombre entre sus brazos, Magnus podía asegurar ahora, besándolo lento y pausado en medio de la noche, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro; u otro en el que Magnus se alejaba de él, apuntando hacia la habitación y diciendo “hummmm, ella está justo ahí” a un Alex desconcertado que miraba fijamente a los ojos del otro preguntando “entonces ahora no puedo besar a mi novio??”.  
Pequeñas escenas se recreaban en la mente de Alex, una tras otra, cada una tomando un nuevo sentido ahora. Siendo muchísimo más claras y él ya no tenía dudas.  
Esos no habían sido sueños, nunca lo fueron. No podía explicarlo, pero aun así no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, el había tenido una vida llena de esos recuerdos. Una vida que no recordaba totalmente aun, una vida que había compartido con Magnus, una vida que no recordaba totalmente pero que ya extrañaba.  
Raziel, él jamás podría explicarlo, pero esa era su vida, la real, la que siempre debió ser.   
Su presente no era más que una mera existencia, un constante tambaleo entre lo que debería sentir y lo que realmente deseaba, entre quien sentía que debía ser y quien realmente era.  
Vistiéndose rápidamente recorrió los pasillos del Instituto, ni siquiera dando una segunda mirada a sus colegas que lo miraban alarmados por su actitud. Algunos incluso se acercaron para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien, de que nada malo sucediera con él. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, había un solo lugar al que necesitaba llegar cuanto antes.  
Debía llegar a él, necesitaba verlo, aún más que eso, necesitaba tenerlo entre sus brazos. Algo en su interior le decía que si volvía a él, que si regresaba a Magnus, todo tendría sentido.  
Mientras se dirigía en dirección al departamento del brujo, Alex sentía la runa en su pelo comenzar a arder, “que demonios?” pensó, eso jamás había sucedido antes.  
Entonces el dolor hizo que su cuerpo se detuviera allí mismo donde estaba, en medio de la calle, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin que el pudieran contenerlas, la angustia, el miedo, la desolación invadieron su corazón y podía escuchar la voz de Magnus, sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía “Nunca pensé que sería un novio fugitivo” y un segundo después desaparecía por un portal, dejándolo atrás. Rendido, arrodillado y con la mirada hacia el cielo, intentando controlar su respiración.  
Como pudo Alex se levantó del pavimento húmedo por la llovizna incesante de un típico día de otoño en Londres, secándose las lágrimas y una vez más, solo por reflejo intentando tocar un anillo en su dedo, que no estaba allí.  
Comenzó a caminar con más rapidez, hasta que se encontró corriendo, intentando llegar cuanto antes a su destino.  
Estaba a mitad de cruzar el parque que daba a la cuadra del departamento del brujo cuando lo vio. Junto a la fuente de agua rodeada de árboles que se agitaban con la brisa y la llovizna. El hombre parecía estar agitado, como si también hubiera llegado ahí corriendo, desesperado, su cara denotaba una gran preocupación e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Alex.  
“Magnus” susurro el joven, luego grito más fuerte para que lo oyera, como si no lo tuviera casi frente a él “MAGNUS!”.  
Entonces la escena frente a él cambio abruptamente, el cielo pareció tornarse rojo, el calor brotando del piso como si caminara sobre brazas, el aire pesado, como si fuera humo lo que intentaba respirar. Miro a su alrededor y vio alzarse paredes de ladrillos oscuros, como a punto de desmoronarse, un cuarto sin techo, con el piso plagado de antiguos libros y velas ardiendo a su alrededor que servían de eliminación en la eterna penumbra de este lugar.   
“Magnus” volvió a gritar Alex, ahora sumergido completamente en el recuerdo.  
“Alexander” dijo con emoción el Magnus de su recuerdo.  
Se encontraron en un abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad y tan solo un instante a la vez. Las manos de Magnus sujetando los brazos, los hombros, hasta llegar al cuello del joven, como si intentara asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí, de que esto no era solamente su imaginación.  
“Pensé que jamás volvería a verte” le dijo un momento después, alejándose lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos aun firmemente tomando el cuello de Alex.  
“Te dije, es solo Edom..y nosotros no te dejaríamos enfrentar a Lilith solo”  
“Nosotros?”  
Alex apenas desvió la mirada del brujo frente a él, para ver la figura de otro hombre, hablándole a Magnus, pero en un instante su mirada volvía a estar fija en el hombre de ojos color chocolate.  
Las manos de Magnus no perdían el contacto con su cuerpo en ningún momento, como si temiera que Alex se desvaneciera frente a él.  
“Y si tenemos éxito? Entonces qué?” preguntó el brujo angustiado.  
“Me quedo aquí, contigo, nunca te volveré a dejar” respondió Alex de inmediato, sin dejar lugar a dudas.  
Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción contenida, un suspiro escapo de su boca y Alex sintió que jamás había tomado una decisión más correcta que esta. Magnus era su hogar, era su vida, su corazón y también parte de su alma.  
De repente la visión de Alex se enfocó en el presente, a runa en su pecho volvió a resplandecer y palpitar con fuerza bajo su mano, que descansaba ahora en su pecho, y vio a Magnus llevarse su propia mano a su muñeca izquierda, un resplandor escapándose de entre sus dedos, dorado, fuerte, palpitante como el que brotaba de su pecho.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Magnus, corrió hacia él, apenas conteniendo sus emociones y lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un abrazo igual de cargado de emociones que el de su recuerdo.  
“Lo sé” le susurró al oído “ahora, lo sé”.  
“Alex” le escuchó decir a Magnus con voz entrecortada…  
“No, Alex no, Alexander” le dijo alejándose para verlo a los ojos.  
Magnus sonrió, las lágrimas al fin descendiendo por su mejilla, sus ojos tomando una tonalidad distinta, especial, verde-dorados, sus pupilas cambiando a unas gatunas, que decían mil cosas sin hablar, tomándolo del cuello suavemente dijo “Alexander”  
“Magnus son hermosos" dijo Alex más firmemente, "Tu eres hermoso" repitió mirando a los verdaderos ojos del amor de su vida, pero era mucho más que eso, eran la otra parte de su alma.


End file.
